Sector KB
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: The 3rd Crossover Sector story. Sector KB is quite the queerest KND sector you'll ever come across. Let's take a look at the crazy lives of Bon Clay, Ruby, Sapphire, Hibiki Lates, and Liberty Belle.
1. Hijacking the Hijacked

**Holy crap, this story is LONG overdue. So yeah, it's time to properly introduce Sector KB roughly 4 years after their first appearance. And would ya believe this takes place during the Big Mom Saga?**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Hijacking the Hijacked_**

 **CND Transfer Vessel**

"I hope I get to meet Sector V!" a boy said to his fellow cadets. "I heard Chris Uno is strong enough to beat up a whale!"

"I gotta wonder, are you allowed to choose what sector you'll be in, or does the computer do it for you?" another boy asked.

"The computer used to do it, but I heard you can choose yourself now."

"So, we can be in Sector V if we want?"

"Can't, I heard they have too many members now. The maximum for most sectors is six, anyway. Sector V's only allowed to have more because they're special."

"Do they still have a Sector Z?"

"I heard they're Sector RZ now, but they ain't really as good as they used to be."

The four pilots watched and heard the cadets' conversation on a monitor. Smirking, the Teen Ninjas morphed back into their true forms. Three of the boys wore armor that was akin to knight's garb, while the boy with a green mohawk had only a green hoodie with the sleeves cut off.

"I still can't believe how easy it was to hijack this thing." the leader, Cardin Winchester, laughed. He had shiny and smooth brown hair and a golden bird crest on his armor.

"I can't believe no one else ever thought of this." the mohawk boy, Russel Thrush said. "Kidnap a whole class of cadets and force Global Command to recommission some traitors and trade them for their safety. I mean, assuming they haven't caught on to us."

"Please, if they have, they would've done something by now. Heh, once Selina sees how well we pulled this off, maybe she'll finally-"

"Cardin! Scanner's detecting something!" Sky Lark, a blue-haired teen, shouted. "It looks like a… swan?"

A second later, a giant swan BURST through the windshield and crashed against the doorway. Team CRDL gaped at the swan in utter shock. Somebody climbed onto the roof of the ship. "Well, well, WHAT HAVE WE HERE?!" It was a black-haired boy in a white jacket, a pink shirt, green eye shadow, and lipstick, along with swan slippers. "Oh dear, oh dear, the sight of you troublesome teens is really quite queer." Team CRDL were frozen before his odd presence. "'ey, why are y'all lookin' at me that way? Is there somethin' on mah face? Wah?"

The boy looked down: he realized he was only wearing panties. "What the-?! RUBY! WHERE IS MAH TUTU?! You know Ah can't go toe-to-toe with these two-timers without a tutu!"

A red-skinned humanoid girl with short hair climbed out. "WHAT AM I, your mom?! You shoulda been lookin' out for your OWN damn tutu!"

The boy bent over to face her, about-facing as his rear stuck up for CRDL to see. "You better not-a given it to Sapphire! She had her EYE on mah tutu, tu sais."

"Actually, Clay, it was just under your seat." A boy with messy brownish-blonde hair and a black jacket with a pink undershirt climbed out.

"I told you you didn't have it on tight." A girl climbed out. She had blue skin, a dress made for a princess, and bangs covering her eyes.

"Ah. Well, je vous remercie, Hibiki." Clay took the tutu and put it on. "Ahright, Sector KB," he faced the teens, "now that I'm all tooty-fruity, let's KICK some booty! From the top!" With that, all five kids were on the roof of their Swan Ship. "Numbuh 2=1, Bentham Claymore, Jr.! Un!"

"Numbuh One Half, Ruby! Deux!" sang the red girl.

"Numbuh Other Half, Sapphire! Trois!" sang the blue girl.

"Numbuh Perfect Pair, Liberty Belle! Quatre!" sung a blonde girl with a pink shirt.

"Numbuh Binary, Hibiki Lates! Cinq!" followed the brown-blonde boy.

"The hell are these freaks?!" Cardin shouted.

"The fanciest freaks y'all ever did face!" Clay declared. "It don't matter who we are or where we from! As long as we know how to DANCE, we'll kick ya in the PANTS! That is Sector KB's phi-lo-so-PHY!"

"You guys sound like a bunch of jokes." Russel Thrush remarked, drawing twin daggers with colored jewels on their hilts as he approached them. "I don't know how you found out about us, but we don't mind some extra hostages."

"You wanna put your swords where your mouth is?!" Ruby asked through grit teeth.

"Kid, I've hunted bears that were bigger than your ship, you really think a squirt like you scares me-"

Ruby PUNCHED Russel in the jaw and knocked him dead on the floor. "He just knocked out Russel! !" Dove Bronzewing panicked.

"I'M A GIRL! !" Ruby ignited in flames.

"WAAAAAH!" The remaining three saw the Devil in her form as Ruby pummeled them all.

"Rubyyyyy!" Bon Clay cried. "We had a play planned! How can we plan without a play? Ah was going to dazzle them with my gracious dances, to which Libby would sweep them off their feet with her sword, and as they go flyin', Sapphire whirls them in the air with her psychic, and she throws 'em down to Ruby, who sends them rocketin' out the window."

"I'm sick of doing those crazy dances! Real operatives know how to beat 'em up when they can, especially when they just sit around and stare at us."

"Also, if we had done it the other way, they would have died." Sapphire said.

"Oh, poo. Well, we might as well get these cowboys to Arctic Base."

"Way ahead of you." Hibiki replied, typing on a holographic computer. "I've rerouted the ship's autopilot to take us straight to Arctic Base. We'll lock up these Teens while we're at it."

"Excellent! This voyage calls for a little MIIIAMI!" And with that, Bon Clay started playing "Every Time You Leave" by Karma. He excitedly danced to the beat, much to the dismay of his teammates.

"Oh cher. Zere is no stopping him when he gets like zis." Liberty shook her head.

 **KND Arctic Base**

"What's goin' ON, mah crazy cadets?!" Bon Clay sang. "Yo' eager rears were SAVED thanks to us! We are Sector KB from Kamabaka Kingdom! Ah know what you're thinkin': how could a sector feel so gay and HAPPEH? Truth is, we weren't always this gay: in the olden days, no one liked no same-sex couples. Everyone always BRAGGIN' about Kuki and Wally or Nigie and Rachie, but the second some boy wants-a hook up with some other boy, we gotta THROW a riot! That used to be me." He sniffled. "Mah sector wasn't nice to me.

"But then along came CHERREH Boyyy!" He threw up a picture of Cheren Uno. "And he made Sector KB all for ME! Now, people come all around to live in the land of love! We gayer than the brightest rainbow you seen! I'm free to love any boy Ah want. But only one boy has MAH heart."

 _"Oh, Cherry Boy!" Bon Clay cried under a twilit sky. "Thank you so much for blessing me with this wondrous sector! How can I ever repay you?"_

 _"I only wish for one thing in return." Cheren said. His eyes were surprisingly sparkly and charming. "Please, live happily, Clay. Be happy… for me…"_

 _"OOOOOOHHH CHERRYYYYYYY!" Clay jumped into his loving arms. Merely shadows against the twilight sun, they shared a most loving kiss._

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh. . . . . ." Clay was clearly lost in daydreams. His teammates, the cadets, and Marcus Drilovsky stared weirdly. Bon Clay recomposed himself and said, "And THAT'S my backstory. Any questions?"

"…Uhh… Ahem." Marcus coughed. "At any rate, thank you for saving the cadets, Sector KB."

"Oh, don't thank us. Thank Sapphy. It was her keen sight that let us win the fight!"

"I sensed that we would intercept a hijacked CND transfer over the Red Sea." Sapphire replied. "My psychicbending allows me to see brief visions of the future. Brief… but accurate."

"Ooooooo!" the cadets drawled.

"Yes, well," Marcus began, "we were going to begin training posthaste, but one of our hologram projectors has been a bit… faulty. While we're working to get it fixed, perhaps you can inspire our cadets with stories of your experiences? You see, kids, Sector KB is one of our best sectors. They've been ranked as the 11th best, but they're dangerously close to taking the 10th spot."

"Told you guys Sector RZ wasn't as good." one of the cadets whispered.

"Gladly!" Bon Clay made a pose. "Sector KB, prepare to perform the Dance of the Crying Spanking Vampire! LEXI-!" He threw his arm open to an empty space. ". . . . Lexi…" His seemingly endless energy seemed to die. He said nothing else and began to walk to another room.

"I knew that would happen." Sapphire said. "In any case, I know a story that should be entertaining."

 **Prison Wing**

Having locked Team CRDL in separate cells, the jail guard left them in the darkness among many other criminals, stripped of their armor and weapons. Cardin smirked. "I can't believe his plan actually worked."

* * *

 **I just never had much care for this sector compared to other Nextgen sectors. (Then again, there's a couple of those really, like Sector GD or Sector Q. :P) So yeah, another crossover sector! Bon Clay is from _One Piece_ , Hibiki is from _Fairy Tail_ , Ruby and Sapphire are from _Steven Universe_ , and Libby Belle is from _American Dad_. Team CRDL is also from _RWBY_.**


	2. The Explanation

**Pop quiz: what is the worst episode in the _Steven Universe_ series? The answer is: "The Answer"! …Okay, there are worse episodes than that, but as far as backstories go, Ruby and Sapphire have one of the worst. And this is why!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: The Explanation_**

 _Hello, kids. My name is Sapphire. And this is the story of how I met Ruby._

 _I was a humble princess walking back to my beautiful crystal palace._ The children imagined a 2-D scene with soft, but beautiful shades of blue. _But suddenly, I was ambushed by soldiers of an enemy nation!_ Dark-purple silhouetted figures (they looked like Irkens) appeared. _But I was saved by one of my royal guards: her name was Ruby._ Ruby flew in and KO'ed each enemy in one hit. Ruby and Sapphire smiled at each other and held hands.

 _"You saved my life… I don't really know you, but I love yooooou."_ Sapphire sung with a beautiful voice that belonged to an angel.

 _"I don't know you that well either… and we're complete opposites, but I love yooooou, tooooo…"_

They shared a romantic kiss. Their bodies became light, and they had become something entirely new: a three-eyed woman with a naked body with pink and blue skin and cotton candy hair.

 _"Look at my delicious… sugary form!"_ Her three eyes looked seductively at the audience. _"You know you want to lick me… from night until morn."_ She skipped freely across the 2-D screen. _"I'm considered a freak of nature… and I could have ruined the lives of my two halves! But then I no longer care… and I look at my perfect calves, because I'm beautiful… Because I'm beautiful… Because I'm beau-ti…fuuuuuuuul…"_ And she moved in to kiss the viewer.

 **…**

"And on that night, we learned that all we really needed… was _love_."

The cadets were awash in awe. They had never heard a story so romantic… or singing so beautiful.

"…" Ruby looked between them and Sapphire, her eye twitching. "What. The. Fuck. Was. That? That is NOT how we met, and you know it, Sapphire!"

"Sigh. Ruby, we've been over this. I told you I was going to tell them a romantic story and you said you wouldn't over-react to it."

"You didn't say it was OUR story!"

"Relax, Ruby. They're children. I just think I should tell them something more graspable."

"OOOOH, well OKAY." Ruby proclaimed with strong sarcasm. "Well, why don't we change ALL the stories while we're at it? Why don't we tell them that Ganondorf just wanted to be Link's friend, or that Davy Jones was gonna force everyone to eat yucky sushi, and at the end, he learns that ALL foods are important! Step aside, Sapphire." Ruby stepped up front. "Kids, I'm gonna tell you the REAL story how we met."

 **One year ago; GKND H.Q.**

Ruby was the Solaran representative for the Galactic Kids Next Door. Today was another average day. Ruby bought a Magma Burger in the cafeteria and took her seat at an empty table. As its name implied, the burger contained magma fresh from the Halcandra Depths, and the buns were soft, tasty, but very crunchy rocks. She had it with a side of blackened fries. No food was too overcooked for Ruby, but it could be too undercooked.

Ruby was approached by Makava, with Vweeb on her shoulder. "That's her, Sis!" Vweeb pointed.

"So, you're the girl that almost crushed my brother in the gym?" Makava queried.

"What?! I never did that!"

"You punched the punching bag off its hook and it nearly killed me!" Vweeb shouted.

"Well, you shouldn't have been WALKING back there!"

"Ruby, I'm sure it was a mistake, so just apologize." Makava said.

"You know what? No. I see you beating people up all the time for 'messing with your brother.' How do I know Vweeb isn't just using you to feel like the top dog around here? If he had any balls, he would get off your shoulder and face me himself."

"Yeah right." Vweeb rolled his eyes. "My dad had a Solaran bully once, and she was vicious. Can't imagine YOU'RE any different."

Ruby fixed a sharp, fiery glare on the tiny vermin. "I wonder if Kateenians taste like fries when cooked."

"Is there a problem over here?" Supreme Leader Nebula approached them.

"These two are harassing me!" Ruby shouted.

"We are NOT!" Makava argued.

"Numbuh 9,000 Kelvin, I have something to discuss with you. Come to my office, please."

Ruby shot the two another glare before following her.

 **Nebula's Office**

"Ruby, I'm going to be perfectly honest: your teammates claim that you haven't been very cooperative on your recent missions."

"I KNEW those jerks were talking behind my back! Wait'll I get my hands on them, I swear!"

"Ease up there, Ruby. Based on recent mission reports, you appear to have trouble following directions and orders. If you plan to stay here, that's going to have to change."

"Why should I care? Everyone here's got a problem with me for one reason or another."

"Then perhaps you need someone new to work with. I'm pairing you with one of our master tacticians. You shouldn't have too many problems with each other because she doesn't tend to raise complaints with anyone, but I expect you to listen to her instructions. She should be arriving any…"

"I'm already here." Sapphire stepped out, hidden behind Nebula.

"Oh, Numbuh See You Later. Glad you could make it."

"Minimal obstacles obstructed my path. My arriving here was certain."

"Ruby, this is Sapphire. …And, no, I am not pairing you because of your names. …" Nebula glanced between them. "(Kind of odd I didn't notice that, actually.) Ahem, Sapphire here is a psychicbender who can predict futures and outcomes. She's won missions for a lot of operatives. However, despite this, her performance in combat is… generally lacking. Perhaps you two can learn from each other on this mission. Here's the brief." Nebula transferred a holographic report to their wristwatches.

"Our spies infiltrated a pirate stronghold and determined a slave trade is going to take place between them and a man called Taneleer Tivan. There's a chance that Tivan himself won't appear, but he's a famous person in the criminal underworld. The trade is going to take place on an asteroid near the rim of the Florae Galaxy. Supposedly in five hours. I want you to determine the asteroid and rescue the slaves. And be careful about it. Neither the pirates or Tivan are to be taken lightly. Make your preparations and be ready as soon as possible."

 **Arwing**

Ruby and Sapphire rode a cloaked two-seat Arwing to their destination. The ride was quiet for a few minutes until Ruby broke the silence. "Soooo… my name's Ruby." She made a weak smile.

"I know."

Ruby frowned, eyes furrowed slightly as she faced the flight path. "So, whaddo you like to do?"

"Mmm… I can't say. All activities are either productive or a waste of time."

"'kay… Are there any shows you like?"

"I don't watch TV. I can predict the ending to any series."

"What if you don't use your power and not spoil it for yourself?"

"Because all that matters is the answer and not the explanation. 'This boy gets with that girl' and 'This bad guy gets defeated' or 'This person achieved their dream.' By that time, everything else has become irrelevant. It's all in the past."

"…Wow. I've only known you for ten minutes, and you are the _worst_ person I've ever met."

"I knew you would say that. And I don't see your opinion changing anytime soon. But it's fine."

"Great, I'm glad we're clear on that. Let's clear this mission quickly and never have to see each other again."

After making the jump to hyperspace, the two arrived in an asteroid field. "The trade will most likely take place on an asteroid large enough to hold multiple ships. But it would be deep in the field so as to remain hidden from anyone that may try to find them. That asteroid over there looks big enough." Sapphire pointed to an asteroid that was distinctly larger than the others.

"Perfect. Let's land somewhere and hide!"

"Wait. There's a chance that the trade will take place on a different asteroid. What we should do is plant hidden cameras around multiple asteroids. Thankfully, I remembered to pack cameras in my Infi-Cube, and I've determined the perfect asteroids that can analyze multiple ones around it."

"Okay, I guess we'll do that first."

"Now, we can't rule out the possibility of either party bringing backup soldiers to lie in hiding in case intruders show up."

"Big deal, I can shoot down a hundred ships."

"Tivan will be able to afford more capable soldiers, and he will no doubt expect the GKND to interfere. He may be expecting hundreds of operatives to appear. The two of us alone will be gravely outmatched."

"'kay, so what do we do THEN?"

"I have also stocked remote bombs and believe we should plant them alongside the cameras. As the trade is taking place, we detonate the bombs, which will not only clear out enough asteroids for us to escape, it may bring down a few of the enemy ships. Both parties will suspect treachery from the other, during which time we can catch the slaves in our traction beam and make our escape."

"Sounds good to me."

"However, we should also dig holes into the asteroids, deep enough to hide the bombs from the enemy, otherwise they'll want to retreat. I brought drill guns for the occasion."

"You know what, why couldn't you have done this mission yourself if you're so prepared?"

"I could have. But Numbuh Eternal is testing your ability to follow directions."

"I don't see what the POINT is, as long as we get the mission done! Why don't you take the wheel and plant all the things yourself?"

"If you insist."

Sapphire spent the next few moments flying the ship to various asteroids, planting cameras and bombs. Once she was finished, Sapphire flew the ship into a cave hidden on the large asteroid. "Now we simply wait four hours and 28 minutes until the trade takes place. But there is the chance they'll arrive ahead of time."

"Well, I dunno about you, Sapphire, but I'm gonna read some _Bleach_." Ruby drew her Infi-Cube and extracted a manga titled _Death and Strawberry_. She read in silence for about a minute.

"Kazui and Ichika get together in the end." Sapphire said.

"DON'T SPOIL IT FOR ME! !"

"Come on, Ruby. They're a young male and female protagonist. The writers obviously intended to develop their friendship into an eventual romance. They make the fans love them and demand they get together. Cartoons and comic books like these have that predictable side plot all the time. I'm sure at some point, one of them is going to die, the other will grow really upset, but they'll just come back to life. There might even be a few filler chapters that center around their relationship."

"Well, that's not even the point, Sapphire. They kick a lot of butt together, and they just… work well and stuff. Because they really like each other! Not too many people have someone they work really well with, that's why it's cool."

"Perhaps they work well together because they follow instructions well."

"You know what, just don't say anything. Let me know when they show up."

"They have."

"Shyeah, right." Ruby snickered.

"I'm not joking. Look, the cameras have detected something." Sapphire pointed. Ruby put the book down and saw two different ships fly by on the monitor. One of them was a pirate ship, another was made of wood. Before long, both ships landed on the field. The one to step off the pirate ship was Sprocket, a large robot with an oven chest. A Floran stepped off the wooden ship with a mechanical box.

"Do ya have it?" Sprocket asked.

"Yes, it's safe and sound. Hasn't got a scratch on it. I still don't see why we couldn't meet on a planet if you were so worried."

"Something isn't right." Sapphire said. "The pirates should be the ones with the slave."

"And there AIN'T EVEN soldiers!" Ruby declared, studying the cameras. "No time like the PRESENT!" She started the ship and flew out, launching a traction beam at the box and taking flight.

"What the heck?!" the Floran exclaimed.

"'EY, GET BACK HERE, YOU THIEVING RATS!" Sprocket cried.

"Ruby, I don't believe this is what we came for." Sapphire said.

"Sapphire, for all we know, the slaves are a bunch of Kateenians, you know those little twerps can't protect their selves worth a-" The box bumped against an asteroid, breaking free of the traction beam and bouncing around several more asteroids before it forced open. A blue flower with a vacuum-like stem came out, choking in the airless void before wilting on the spot. "Uh… oops."

"MY VENUS VACUUM! !" Sprocket cried. "That Venus Vacuum was going to be MINE! ! WHAT BUSINESS DID YOU BRATS HAVE TAKING IT?!"

Ruby steered the ship evasively around the asteroids and escaped the field. "Wellp… Nebula's gonna kill me."

"Ruby, I don't believe that was the slave trade. It seemed to be a different matter entirely."

"What?! Well, why didn't your psychic powers predict it?!"

"Because I was only expecting a slave trade to transpire. My predictions revolved around rescuing the slaves and making an escape. Other factors that were unrelated to the event did not appear in my visions."

"So, this is all YOUR FAULT!"

"I disagree. I tried to restrain you, but you acted too quickly."

"NO, YOU DIDN'T! If you wanna restrain me, you should've grabbed my fist and held it back!"

"If I had tried to, you would have continued to struggle and insisted on taking the box."

"What, so you're just gonna let me take the blame, IS THAT IT?!" Ruby fumed. "WELL, FINE! Everyone ELSE likes to rat on me behind my back, might as well add YOU to the list!"

"Would you like me to take the blame?"

"No, just forget it. YOU'RE the tactician and I'M the girl that doesn't listen. Let's just get back to base and get it over with."

Sapphire said nothing else throughout the journey.

 **GKND H.Q.**

Ruby and Sapphire headed to Nebula's office and explained what happened. "You weren't even gone for an hour and you already messed up?!"

"Well, it's NOT like we expected a RANDOM plant guy to give a RANDOM plant to a guy who just HAPPENED to be a pirate!" Ruby proclaimed, exasperated. "After we went through ALL the trouble of setting up around there! I bet it WASN'T even the correct ASTEROID!"

"It could have been that the slave trade would have taken place there later." Sapphire said. "Or maybe they set that first trade up to test if it was a trap. Or perhaps-"

"Look, I don't care, anymore." Ruby said. "The mission was a bust, and in the end, I learned nothing. Except that I don't like this walking Internet spoiler! Now, if nobody needs me, I need some alone time." She walked out of the office without another word.

"Numbuh Eternal, I apologize for our poor performance." Sapphire said. "I failed to predict every possible outcome. I will take more careful measures in the future."

Nebula sighed, "Sapphire, I don't care about the mission. The other reason I put you two together is because-"

"You wanted me to improve my social skills. I understand that I am not a very talkative person. I simply have no reason to talk unless I desire information."

"That may be, but both you AND Ruby have trouble getting along with people. I thought you and her would be able to fix that issue together. Since the mission is over, I'd like you to try and talk to her. Try to be friends with her."

"Hm… Okay." Sapphire shrugged, showing little interest. "I have a feeling where she is."

 **Spa Room**

"Aaaaaahh…" Ruby occupied one of two tubs in the Spa Room: she had turned it up to 10,000°F. The bubbles were frantic and fire ignited around the sides, so it was amazing that there was water at all. "This is the life. No one to bother me. It's just me and my piping hot water. …And since no one else can get in, I can just be nakey." Ruby smirked at her clothes dropped near a bench. "Siiiiiigh…" Ruby rolled onto her front and rested her head on the border. She heard footsteps and opened her eyes to a pair of tiny blue feet.

She gazed up at a one-eyed girl with a large ponytail and blue one-piece with faded stripes. "Ruby?"

"S-Sapphire!" Ruby flushed through her redness. "W-What're you… doing here? You're not here to tell me what the One Piece is, are you?"

"No. Although it is most likely a project to destroy the Red Line and unite the four oceans. Nebula requested me to talk with you. She wants us to become friends."

"Oh." Ruby frowned. "Well, now's not really a good time."

"I don't mind that you're naked."

Ruby heated up. "Th-That's not what I meant! I meant that it's way too hot in here!"

"Then I'll just take this one." She went to the other tub and turned its temperature down to -1,000°F. Sapphire set foot into the frigid water and felt the chill surge through her body. "Sii-i-i-i-i-igh. Excuse me, Ruby. As a Glacian, I was born very adept with the cold. Being this cold reminds me of my home."

"Yeah… same here." Ruby said, her head still rested on her crossed arms. "I didn't know Glacians only had one eye."

"They don't. At least… the ones I've met don't. I was the only one-eyed Glacian. Well… perhaps I shouldn't consider myself a Glacian at all. I've been around a long time, Ruby. I don't know how long… but in that time, I've never aged. I don't even know where I came from. I was alone… lost in the snows. Wandering from town to town. Not a single Glacian recognized me. They viewed my eye with either surprise or repulse. But one day, I was… 'adopted' by a strange man. He called himself the Ice King."

 _"My, my, my. What a pretty little princess you are." The Ice King had Sapphire sat in his lap, happily brushing her hair. "I'm going to try you on so many dresses and use all sorts of makeup on your gorgeous eye!"_

"The Ice King gave me a room in his palace, but he never let me leave. He would come in often and pamper me like a doll. He never even fed me. But I didn't need to eat. There were corpses of other girls in dresses with me; frozen corpses. He played with them, too."

"That sounds terrible. …And disgusting. Did you ever try to escape?"

"Not really. One day, the Ice King found a large Star, and he suspected the GKND or Irken Empire would try to take it. With my Future Vision, I sensed these possibilities. I waited, and inevitably, the Ice King met his end."

 _Rattlesnake Jake gave Ice King a deathly look before tossing Nigel aside and wrapping around the Ice King. "H-Hey! What are you- NOOO!" Nigel, Ava, and Luvbi shielded their eyes from the Ice King's fate._

"After that… I escaped."

"But why couldn't you escape beforehand? You're a psychicbender, you can fly and teleport."

"I know. Looking back, I could have. But when I started to have my visions… I wanted to stay for some reason. I wanted to watch the Ice King face comeuppance. And when that finally happened… I don't know why, but… I was filled with joy."

"Maybe you were happy that creep wasn't gonna be playing with you, anymore? Maybe you HATED him and just wanted to see him die?!"

"I would not desire something so petty."

"Man, you are so BORING! Don't you get upset about anything?! You say you were happy, but you have a hard time showing it!"

"Emotions are only relevant at a given time. If I focused too hard on them, I would become distracted. Perhaps if you lacked emotions, you would be more alert."

"Yeah, but if I didn't have emotions, I would be taking crap from EVERYONE! Everyone from GKND to the Solar Mines! Just because _I_ wasn't born with an Eternal Flame, I had to be the odd Solaran out! I never had parents, so the only way I could scrape by was to work in the mines. All those damn grown-ups talking down on me for having no fire on my head.

 _"I worked my damnest digging down there." Ruby was rapidly and forcefully piercing a wall of solid plasma with a pickax. The Solaran men around her were tall and mighty with flaming heads and muscles. "Hoping that one day, my pain and rage would spark a flame that would never go out! No matter if I was submerged underwater or frozen to absolute zero. Of course, no one ever gave a damn. And every day, I was left in the mines, exhausted. I had no idea how long. It could've been a million years. We have long lifespans._

 _"Then one day, there was a hand reaching down to me." Ruby looked up with confusion: a purple Solaran with a tall, violet flame was smiling down at her. "His name was Pyler. The Supreme Leader of the Solaran Kids Next Door._

"He was the only one to treat me like a friend." Ruby continued. "He admired me for surviving down in the mines. He even helped me train and become stronger. 'Course, he always kicked my butt." She scratched her head sheepishly. "He was a Violet Firebender, so of course he was stronger. But then he said something that… kinda pissed me off at first."

 _"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" shouted Ruby, igniting flames._

 _"Hey hey, calm down, calm down!" Pyler eased._

 _"What do you MEAN I don't belong here?! You think I'm a wimp TOO OR SOMETHING?!"_

 _"Ruby, the medical operatives came to me with a report about your temperature. And they said… well, I know it's weird… but they said your physiology is different from other Solarans. And they think it has to do with that gem on your hand." Ruby looked at the gem lodged into her left palm. "They think that… you're of a different species."_

 _"But… if I'm not a Solaran, then what am I?"_

 _"We don't know. But I think you should try to find out, Ruby. The Galactic Kids Next Door still don't have an operative from our race. I asked my sister if she wanted to rejoin them, but she's still pissed for what happened with the first GKND. But now I think… you should be the one to represent our race. And when you do, you can look for other aliens of your species. Find out who and what you are."_

 _"I… guess you're right." Ruby said sadly, looking away. She faced Pyler again when he put a hand on her shoulder._

 _"Don't worry, Ruby. You can always come back home; this GKND isn't the same as the first one. And even if you find other people of your race… you'll always be a Solaran at heart. Remember that."_

 _Ruby smiled. "I will. Thanks, Pyler."_

"And… here I am." Ruby concluded. "Here's the gem that I mentioned." She held her hand up. "I don't know what it is, but it's stuck in my hand and I can't remove it."

Sapphire stared at it with surprise. "That's… odd. I joined Galactic Kids Next Door because I sensed I would find someone… who _also_ had a gem in their hand." She raised her right hand, exposing the gem.

Ruby gaped. Both girls reached for each other and locked hands. They gazed into each other's eye(s) for several moments, non-blinking.

Suddenly, the lights blacked out, and their tubs reverted to normal temperature. Ruby and Sapphire lit the room with their elements. "What's happening?!" Ruby shouted.

Robo-pirates were smashing into the cafeteria through the glass wall. Sprocket led the charge, blasting electric beams around the room. "I know these Galactic Brats are responsible for ruining my plant! Crush them all! Crush EVERY LAST ONE!"

After getting dressed, Ruby and Sapphire rushed out to observe the conflict. Ruby donned mechanical gloves and used firebending to BLAST them at the robots like rockets. The fists would retract to her hands via chains. Ruby ran about and punched any robot she could, breaking them into nuts and bolts. "HEY, you ugly oven!" Ruby got Sprocket's attention. "What's the big idea?!"

"Do you know how RARE a Venus Vacuum is to capture?! Let alone a sprouting one?! Finally, I meet someone who has one lying around, willing to part with it for a few bolts! And YOU blokes go and RUIN IT! ! I won't rest until I make trophies of EVERY ONE OF YA!" Sprocket blew flames at Ruby, but she punched through them effortlessly and leapt at the robot.

Sprocket locked his fist with Ruby's and sent her flying, but she landed on her feet. Ruby blasted her mech-gloves, but Sprocket grabbed them by the chains and began whirling her around the air. Ruby was slammed against the floor, and Sprocket came to crush her, but she was yanked out of the way by an unseen force. "Huh?" She was being levitated by Sapphire's psychic. She set her gently on the floor.

Sapphire put a finger to her head and thought, _Ruby, I'm speaking to you telepathically. Listen and follow my instructions. Dodge right!_

"HUH!" Ruby dodged when Sprocket smashed his right arm down.

 _Flip backward and shoot a fist!_ Ruby did so, evading Sprocket's swipe and punching a glove at his face. _Leap over him and swing an arm while shooting the other fist!_ Ruby did so, and as she fired the fist, the chain wrapped around Sprocket's head. Ruby pulled herself to him during the retraction, threatening to behead Sprocket. _Release that fist, leap above him, and shoot the other fist into his mouth._ Ruby did as told and fired the fist into Sprocket's gaping mouth. The flames inside his oven were clogged, forced to burn through the bars.

"ARGH!" Two pirates grabbed Sapphire from behind. "We'll teach ya for standing still, brat!"

"Sapphire!" Ruby hopped off, pulling the fist out of Sprocket's mouth and then blasting it at one of the pirates. She dodged the second one's sword and leapt to punch him as well.

Sprocket yanked the other fist off him and ran at the two, but Ruby bravely stepped forward and threw rapid flaming punches at his oven. Sprocket felt himself denting, but was able to grab Ruby in his fist. "I'll crush ya like a wee stone!" But a psychic grip forced Sprocket's hand to open. Ruby squeezed out and stomped him with a flaming foot. "Grrr! You!" He glared at Sapphire. "Interfering with my bout, eh? I'll BURN YA TO-"

"WAIT!" cried Arianna Dunfree, running up with a potted plant in hand. "You said you wanted a Venus Vacuum, right? I've got one of my own. If it means that much to you… you can have it."

Sprocket gaped. "You'd… let me have such a rare beauty?"

"Yes. But you must promise to leave here in peace. If you don't, our home KNDs will attack you and destroy your plant in the process. …N-Not that I would want that to happen, it's just… what I believe may happen."

"…" Sprocket's hand extracted a small claw that reached over and grabbed the plant. "Thank you. Men: collect your pieces and return to the ship! Also, someone get me an oxygenized container to store this Venus Vacuum!"

With all said and done, the pirates made their retreat. The operatives were beginning to repair the base while Ruby joined Sapphire. "Um… thanks for helping me, I guess."

"I felt obliged, given your reckless nature. Still, I am confused as to why you saved me despite your earlier spite."

"Hey, you're still a fellow operative, right? And besides…" Ruby opened her left hand. "I… wanna know more about that gem you got."

Sapphire held her hand beside Ruby's. "I don't really know what it is myself. But when the Glacian KND analyzed me once, they said that my body… was composed of some kind of energy. …Perhaps if we joined each other on future missions… we can learn the truth."

"…Okay… I guess we're a team now." Ruby extended a hand.

"Yes, we are." Sapphire shook it. "And since we are working together… perhaps you could… train me in the gym. When you put your mind to it, your combat prowess is impressive."

Ruby smirked. "Okay, Sapphire. I'll see you tomorrow!"

 **Present time**

"And THAT'S how me and Sapphire met!" Ruby concluded with a smile. "There was NO romance, NO singing, and NO morphing into a three-eyed Cotton Candy Woman."

". . . . ." The cadets weren't sure what to say. They seemed to have gotten confused halfway through.

"Oh, I guess you wanna know why we're in Sector KB. Well, me and Sapphire went on a few more missions together, and we trained in combat, and we started to like each other over time, I also got her into some manga, and after one mission, she-"

"-After one of our missions," Sapphire took Ruby's hand, "I looked at Ruby and said to her… 'Ruby… I just want you to know… I've really enjoyed our time together.'"

"Uh… Me, too, actually." Ruby said, playing along. "I didn't think I'd say it, but I'm actually starting to like you, Sapphire."

"Ruby… I have to know… do you really believe your emotions make you stronger?"

"Well, of course! When I get really angry at someone, I wanna punch them even harder! And when I'm excited, I wanna try harder! And I only get more excited when I don't know how the fight is gonna play out! Sapphire, your Future Vision may be helpful, but it… gets kind of annoying."

"So, if I used it less often… I would feel the emotions that you feel? I would become stronger?"

"Yeah. Maybe you will."

"Very well. Then I will gladly… experience these emotions with you." And Sapphire leaned forward and planted a kiss on Ruby's cheek.

"Uh… Yeah, so that happened." Ruby faced the cadets again. "But some operatives saw this, and then they started to spread rumors and make fun of us for being a pair. Some of them still had a problem with us, and I beat a few of them up, but eventually, we got tired of it. Then Nebula came up with this transfer program, where operatives can join other planets' KNDs, and Sapphire and I decided to join Earth. We heard about Sector KB and figured it would be a good place to be without getting teased. So, here we are. We were also allowed to change our codenames to fit with the theme."

"Awwwwww!" the cadets cooed. "I'm so glad they get to be together!" a girl said.

"Those other kids were so mean to you!" a boy said.

"Er… it wasn't _that_ bad, just a little annoying." Ruby said. "Anyway, the point is, Sapphire and I didn't fall in love at first sight. Heck, we aren't even technically dating NOW, we just have a strong respect for each other. Though, she is pretty cute in a bathing suit, hehe."

"Those two are just so CUTE together!" another girl proclaimed.

"I hope they get married one day and have adorable kids!"

"Good news, cadets!" Marcus returned. "The holo-chamber is fixed, so it's time to begin training! NOW, MOVE IT! You're putting in DOUBLE TIME for how much time we lost!"

"BYE-BYE, RUPPHIRE!" they all cheered as they hurried to where Marcus pointed.

Ruby was left speechless again. "…Boy, kids are _such_ idiots."

"That's what I was trying to tell you, Ruby." Sapphire said. "Young children don't care about character development or explanations. They just want to see a couple get together in the end. Or maybe just a lot of fighting."

"Siiiiigh. Well, even if you're right, Sapphire, I don't want you messing up our story like that, okay? I mean, a royal guard, protecting a princess at the cost of my life?" Ruby cracked a smirk. "What a load of bullcrap. I'm an aggressive brat that's mean to everyone and everyone hates me. Of all people, my partner should understand that."

"You're right. Your anger and your passion gives you power. It is a crucial part of your being. A part that I love. It was wrong of me to suggest otherwise."

"Apology accepted. Now, let's go munch on some overcooked Magma Burgers!" She grabbed Sapphire's hand and raced off, her partner yelping and giggling.

* * *

 **It was a rather blunt parody, but that's pretty much what "The Answer" was. But fancy animation or a pretty song does NOT make a good story! It might've worked in Disney's age, but in this day and age, we have _Zootopia_! Anyway, if you remember _Operation: MASKED_ , Sprocket had a thing for plants. And yes, the Solaran operative in Kweeb's flashback in _Final Preparations_ was Pyler's sister.**


End file.
